BedSasori and Deidara style
by Suicidal Panda
Summary: A pointless smut between Sasori and Deidara. A song fic for Bed by J.Holiday. Please enjoy! Also review but be nice when you do!


Bed

_(Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay)_

_Put you to bed, bed, bed_

_Put you to bed, bed, bed_

Sasori waled in the room. He looked around and he saw Deidara sleeping on his bed hugging his pillow. _He looks so cute like that I guess I'll wake him up._ Sasori took off his cloak and shirt. Then he walked over to the bed and crawled on top of Didara. Once he was at Diedara's face he leaned downed and kissed him.

_Girl, change into that Victoria Secret thing that I like_

_Alright_

_OK_

_Tonight you're having me your way_

_Perfume_

_Spray it there_

_Put our love in the air_

_Now put me right next to you_

Deidara twitched a little ,but kissed back. Then he slowly started to open his eyes. Sasori stopped kissing him once his eyes were opened completely. "Thats a wonderful way to be woken up un." Diedara said and smiled at Sasori. Sasori smirked at him then leaned back down and kissed him again. Licking his bottom lip for entrance. Which was granted right away.

_Finna raise temp' in the room_

_First rub my back like you do_

_Right there (uh huh) right there (uh)_

_You touch me like you care_

Deidara's hands started to wonder up Sasori's back. The hands on his palms licking at his back making Sasori moan into the kiss.

_Now stop_

_And let me repay you for the week that you've been through_

_Workin' that nine to five and stayin' cute like you do_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Sasori slowly pulled away. He looked in to Deidara's half lidded eyes then went down and started to kiss Deidara's neck. Sasori stopped at Deidara's sensitive spot and started to sucked and lick at it. Moaning and crying out for more Deidara bucked his hip into Sasori's causing both to moan.

_I love it (I love it)_

_You love it (you love it)_

_Everytime (everytime)_

_We touchin' (we touchin')_

_I want it (I want it)_

_You want it (you want it)_

_I'll see you (see you)_

_In the mornin' (in the mornin')_

Sasori started to move back down Deidara's body. Stopping to suck on his right nipple while his had twitched the other one."Come..uhhh...on..mmmm..un" Deidara moaned out panting wanting Sasori to do more. "Impatience brat."Sasori said smirking with Deidara's nipple still in his mouth. Sasori stopped sucking on the nipple and continued to move down. He took the top of Deidara's pants and boxers and in on quick movement his pants were off.

_Wanna put my fingers through your hair_

_Wrap me up in your legs_

_And love you till your eyes roll back_

_I'm tryna put you to bed, bed, bed_

_I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed_

Sasori started to licked at Deidara's already erect member. Stopping at the tip licking his slit. Tasting his blonds per-cum. Said blond started to moan and buck his hips. Sasori held down the blonds hips and swallowed the blonds member to the base. He went back up and down faster and faster deep throating his blond. Deidara started to moan out more putting his fingers though Sasori's red hair. He started to grip at it and tried to push him down more.

_Then I'ma rock ya body_

_Turn you over_

_Love is war, I'm your soldier_

_Touchin' you like it's our first time_

_I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed_

_I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed_

Deidara couldn't take anymore he let out a scream and came in Sasori's mouth. Sasori swallowed up all that he could. He sat back up. He looked at Deidara with a little trail of Deidara's cumm sliding down the corner of his mouth."Uumm Dei you taste so good every time." he smirked and licked the trail of cumm off his face.

_I'm starin' at you while you're sleep_

_Irreplaceable beauty_

_Put my face up in your neck and breathe (Ooh, breathe)_

_Take you into my senses_

Deidara was getting hard again just looking at Sasori lick his face. Deidara pulled Sasori back down."No fair un you still have your pants on un" he whispered in Sasori's ear. He nibble a little on his ear lobe. "Then take them off and tell me what you want." He whispered back and kissed his blond. "No problem un." Deidara flipped them over so he was now on top of Sasori. Sarori's pants were now across the room with his boxers. Wow brat you really want it. Sasori said. Then ended up back on top of Deidara. "Too bad your bottom though because your not gonna be able to walk right for a week." "I like the sound of that un."

_She like, "How long I been sleep?"_

_Shawty kisses turn into the sweetest dreams_

_Like give it to me_

_And I can feel her tell me_

_"My angel, this is wonderful"_

_Thanks for letting me bless ya_

_Come down, fly right_

_Drift back into heaven_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Sasori started to kiss Deidara again. "Mmm un just fuck me already." "Fine" Sasori put to fingers to Deidara's mouth." No take me now. I wanna feel you nice and rough." Sasori look at him a little confused. "Please un I wanna feel all of you in me." Sasori justed smirked and positioned him self at Deidara's entranced.

_Wanna put my fingers through your hair_

_Wrap me up in your legs_

_And love you till your eyes roll back_

_I'm tryna put you to bed, bed, bed_

_I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed_

Sasori pushed all the way in side of Deidara and wait for him to get use to him. Deidara was really regretting telling him to take him dry. But once he felt the pain leave he told Sasori to move. Sasori started to go slow he didn't want to hurt Deidara. Just then Deidara started to scream out in pleasure. "Right there un Hit it again! Go FASTER un!" Sasori started to go faster and harder hitting that spot over and over again. Deidara wrapped his legs around Sasori trying to get more of him inside.

_Then I'ma rock ya body_

_Turn you over_

_Love is war, I'm your soldier_

_Touchin' you like it's our first time_

_I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed_

_I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed_

Sasori could feel himself on the edge. Sasori then flipped Deidara that he was on all fours and pounded into him while he reached over and grabbed Deidara member and started to pump it with his thrusted. Deidara then yelled Sasori's name and came all over the red heads hand. Feeling Deidara's insides get so tight around him. Only a few more thrust and he came inside of Deidara.

_Watch the sunlight peak over the horizon_

_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

_The sun ain't the only thing that's shinin'_

_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Now I'ma send you out into the world with my love_

_Tell everybody, Ay_

_Everybody_

_Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay_

Sasori pulled out of Deidara and feel nexted to him. Deidara moved close to Sasori then cuddled close to his chest. Sasori pulled the blanket over him and Deidara. _Guess I should tell him tomorrow we have a mission in the morning_ Sasori smiled and wrapped his arms around Deidara. Just then when you looked out the window you could see the sun starting to rise.

--

My very first Sasori and Deidara fic. As well as my first song fic. I just couldn't help it I had to write one for them. I fell asleep listening to bed and I had a dream of Sasori and Deidara. See so it worked out fine. I know I'm weird but I love it and you should too! Hoped you liked it! Please review and be nice when you do!!

Rose


End file.
